phantomrequiemforthephantomanimefandomcom-20200214-history
"Fury" Ep 22
In the church Drei introduces herself to Ein as the current phantom and refers Ein as the ex-phantom, she explains her meeting with Reiji to Ein and that all she ever wanted these past two years was to track down and kill them both but Ein explains that she will be the one to die, they engage each other but before they fire Reiji enters the church. All three phantoms have finally gathered in the church. Reiji pointing the gun at Cal wants her to stop but after what Cal had to say Reiji realized this person really wasn't the Cal he loved. Drei irritated by the situation was about the pull the trigger on Ein when at last second Lizzie barges in to stop her. Lizzie forces Drei to withdraw and follows after a little reunion speech with Reiji and a warning that Inferno is closing in on them. Ein explains she will organise their escape route and methods of dealing with Inferno using Mio. Reiji calls Shiga reminding him of who he is and warning him about Mio if he makes any suspicious moves. The call came from Reiji who was with Ein on a swing in the park identical to the one Zwei saw in the vision in the very beginning, he tells Ein that he's happy that the innocent Cal is alive but at the same time he let her die meaning that Drei is alive with Cal existing within, Reiji understands what Cal is goin through since he had been through the same predicament in the past, him existing within Zwei unable to stop himself from killing. A call from the higher ups of Inferno warns Scythe master, Drei and Lizzie not to take any action since Mio is being held hostage by Ein and Reiji and should be secured first. Scythe master looks at a broken cup on the ground with tea spilled since death and blood spill is what Scythe Master exists for. Drei is irritated by the stand off since all she cares about is killing Reiji. Shiga takes action and dispatches some men to watch and protect Mio. Drei and Lizzie have a conversation at a bar about the reason she joined Inferno and how she hates Reiji for abandoning her and running away with another woman, that she will take revenge on him. little that Lizzie knows that the Cal she is with is not the true Cal but the phantom Cal called Drei. Lizzie remembers when Cal first came in for training with Scythe Master but was looking totally spaced out hinting something is wrong. Back at school Reiji and Mio are tricked by Sanae to go see a movie together, he spots Shiga's men and takes action. They settle at a fountain and Mio explains how she realizes how Reiji treasures normal everyday things around them. Reiji doesn't want to tell Mio about the Phantom since he doesn't want her drawn into his world. Mio leaves and Drei appears, to tell Reiji that the game begins, Reiji understands Cal's anger and agrees to let her kill him and let Ein go but by him saying this she gets even more irritated, explaining how he could love Ein and abandon her, Reiji shocked by what tries to tell her that he loves her but before he could fininsh she punches him. Drei walks through an alley and encounters some street thugs she takes out her pocket watch plays it and quickly defeats all of them, while the songs continues to play it could be seen that something is affecting Drei. Category:Episodes